Cascada Cuenca
Cascada Cuenca is an Arrancar in Adelio Valdez Army. He is the 14th Numeros. Appearance Cascada wears a white V-neck shirt with a white hakama. Over this he wears a white jacket than reaches his waist. He has a white béret. He has black hair and his eye color is uknown as his right eye is covered and his mask takes up the whole left portion of his face. Personality Cascada is sick and narrow minded. He is stronger than his Numeros brethern and was given a seat as a member of the Mejor Entonces lo Más (literally Better then Most). He is quite rude to his superiors but is good enough for them to let it slide. He enjoys sake and tends to get drunk. He is respected by many Adjuchas and as such was given the title Nuestrorey (lit. Our King. Note: He is only called this by some Adjuchas) Abilities Cero- Like all arrancar, he can use a special ability called Cero. His Cero is gold (similar to Nnotira) and he fires it from his mask fragment. He can also charge it and combine it with normal fighting. Bala- He has barely used this, but he can control it with ease. He has a special Bala that can be charged through the body like electricty and ward off close combatants. Hierro- Like most arrancar, he has the ability Hierro which hardens his skin to a certain degree. For most Seated Officers, there Shikai would be needed to pierce him. Sellar- A special ability of Cascada, that lets him seal Spiritual Pressure for long periods of time. This lets him mask his presence or store large amounts of Rieshi for later use in battle if it doesn't turn in his favor. Zanpakuto Cascada's Zanpakuto's name is Cadena Fumar (lit. Chain of Smoke') It is sealed as a larger than normal wakizashi. The handle is black and there is a square shaped guard. The sword itself has a black color. The release command is Propagar e Matar (lit. Spread and Kill). Ressurection- In Ressurection, Cadena Fumar changes Cascada's appearance. His arms are surronded by a white armor and his hair grows out. His hands becomes claws and he grows a tail. The mask fully engulfs his face and breaks off at the mouth. He has full rows of sharp teeth and constantly releases a smoke. His eyes become two red dots. Ressurection Abilities * Muerte al Ahumar (Death by Smoking) - He will engulf the area in a giant smoke cloud that will block most of the air from entering anyone who is in the clouds lungs. It can easily be gotten out of, but is deadly if you stay in for to long. * Inhalación (Inhalation)- Cascada will create a large area of Reishi that traps both Cascada and the target. While the target can easily attack him, Cascada will proceed with sucking up all the air in the reishi bubble. This will slowly cause the enemy to go unconcious. * Ablandir (Wave)- He will call forth a large cloud of smoke and push it with an enourmous blast of wind. This will cover the target in the smoke causing them to cough with force and damage their lungs. Trivia * The reason his name means Waterfall Basin is unknown, as he deals with smoke. * Even though his abilities are smoking and smoke related, he detests the smell of Cigarettes.